1D 1shots
by liliettestylinson
Summary: just some one direction oneshots uh hehehee


'morning babe.'

liam stretches his arms, drinking in the sunlight, or rather, his boyfriend's face.

'morning lou,' he replies, kissing louis and smiling.

'you're cute,' says louis, turning liam around pulling him closer. of course, that's what he always says when liam's face crinkles up into a smile. and of course, louis's morning wood pressing into the curve of liam's bum has him hardening.

'lou,' he whines. 'stop being so horny in the morning.'

'your fault, love. if you weren't so sexy i would be able to control myself, but right now i guess you can say i have no control.'

liam groans at the pun, but it turns into a groan of pleasure when louis takes his chance to grind against liam's bum.

'and you say i'm the horny one,' says louis. liam can feel his smirk.

'please,' liam begs.

'please what? there are a lot of things, lovely. please wax my toes? please feed my pig? or,' he leans closer and whispers seductively, 'please fuck my arse?'

and liam only wonders how someone talking about pigs only a second ago can turn so hot in an instance.

'please fuck my arse,' liam clarifies.

'always so polite, baby.'

louis flips liam onto his stomach and slides liam's briefs down. he reaches for the lube on the nightstand and dirtily slathers some over liam's arse.

liam gasps at the cool liquid hitting his arse, louis adding more as he spreads liam's buttcheeks.

he slides in one finger into liam's hole, the movement producing a wet sort of noise.

liam pushes his head in the pillow and grinds against the mattress, trying to get comfortable.

a second later, a loud smack rings across the room and his arse starts stinging.

'did i say you could get yourself off?' louis reprimands.

'n-no,' stutters liam.

'bad boy. stop moving or i'll have to tie you up.'

liam nods frantically, because yes, louis should tie him up. he decides to disobey louis more to get him riled up. liam secretly loves it when louis is angry; the dark clouds in his eyes and his deepened voice are so hot to liam. he loves it when louis is rough, but liam is usually too polite to piss him off on purpose.

louis now inserts another finger, and liam grasps the bedsheets and gyrates his hips a little.

of course, louis notices and spanks him again. liam let's out a silent moan, determined not to let louis know how much he enjoys punishment because he doesn't want louis to stop.

'stop.' louis's voice has a trace of anger in it, but liam pretends to not know what to stop. he releases the bedsheets and trails his hand down his side until he reaches his dick, touching it a little before rubbing a nipple with his palm.

'stop that now, baby,' louis commands.

liam continues rubbing his nipples in circles with both his palms, and louis almost growls.

liam throws his head back and pushes against louis's fingers.

suddenly, there is a strong grip on liam's wrists and his hole is empty. louis forces liam's arms away from his nipples and pins them above his head. he hisses in liam's ear and uses one hand to hold liam's wrists still while searching the cabinet for a rope to tie him up with.

liam whimpers as louis purposely rubs the rope against his skin while connecting his wrists. he loves the pain, and louis knows it. louis ties him to the headboard. an ache begins. to creep up his arms. louis takes another piece of rope and scrapes it across liam's ass, down all the way to his legs where he ties liam's ankles before bounding them to the bed with the remaining rope.

'good boy,' louis croons before re-entering liam's arse with three fingers. liam can feel the copious amount of lube sliding down his crack. louis pumps his fingers a few times before coating his cock in lube.

louis thrusts into liam immediately, who moans at the burn and stretch. 'louis,' he gasps, not sure he's capable of saying any other word.

louis doesn't say anything, just relentlessly thrusts into liam until he hits his prostate, pounding liam over and over again. the bed is squeaking and liam should be concerned for it; after all the bed isn't a mouse. liam feels himself hitting the bed over and over again as louis fucks him hard and fast, his hands tightly gripping liam's hips.

'don't come,' louis snarls into his ear, but hearing louis's angry voice is enough to make liam come. he comes all over the bed, and suddenly every limb feels like it's on fire because louis still hasn't come yet and he's being overstimulated. he can still feel come dribbling out his dick as it jerks a few times.

louis breathes hard for a second and starts spanking liam again. liam has no where to grab; he's tied up and every part of him is burning. his cock keeps burning as his ass stings more and more every time louis's hand meets it. the bed is practically bouncing, causing liam to bed flopped around. louis uses his other hand to pinch liam's nipple hardly before pulling on liam's hair. liam can hear himself panting, unable to stop, and he squeezes his eyes shut as louis comes finally.

warm liquid fills his hole, and liam produces a strangled sort of noise before coming again. louis is still inside him and he has no way of relaxing because he's still tied to the headboard.

unfortunately, louis doesn't take pity on him. he pulls out of liam, and a mixture of come and lube immediately starts dripping down his ass.

louis scoops the liquid back into liam's hole, and liam really doesn't have enough energy to orgasm again.

louis leans down and starts licking at liam's burning hole, sliding his tongue inside and sucking his come out. liam moans unwillingly and blood rushes to his dick once again.

louis licks and sucks and even bites before liam has another orgasm, adding to the puddle of come on his stomach and the bed.

even after his third orgasm, louis isn't done with him. he turns onto his side and starts licking the pile of come on liam's stomach. he coats his cock with the remaining come on the bed and liam can hear the smack of his hand on his dick as he jerks off, using the come as lube. louis comes when he slides back into liam's hole, and liam shivers, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

louis replaces his cock in liam's hole with a vibrator. a moment later, the vibrator is on full speed and liam's hole is shaking a little. louis unties liam and kisses his eyelids gently. he moves down and traces liam's open mouth with his tongue before kissing it. liam's eyes flutter open to find louis smirking.

'clean yourself up, babe, get dressed, and make us breakfast. i'll be waiting.'

liam groans, frozen in place, not sure how he'll be able to even move with the vibrator inside of him and the exhaustion from three orgasms seeping in.

he tries to beg louis to let him breathe, but louis has already left the room.


End file.
